Red Envelopes
by Jo3
Summary: *FINISHED* Red Envelopes. By opening one, Serena wonders if for once in her life a boy likes her for her not for her reputation. Would Darien Shields be the one exception in the whole male body?
1. Chapter One

Red Envelopes 1

Red Envelopes 

Chapter One 

It's time for another day to end. Serena jumped up from her seat in math class and went straight to the door, ignoring her teacher's reminders about homework. Her long blonde hair swung side by side as she walked to her locker and spun the dial. " 35..0..18." Serena thought as she pulled the lock. " Damn!" she cried, as the lock stubbornly refuses to open. 

" Tough luck, Sere." A tall brunette grinned as she leaned on the locker next to Serena. Her grin was cheerful and her green eyes held mischief. On her back was her Jansport backpack and in her hand was a plastic bag. 

" How'd you get out of class so early? Grr. And you're ready to go." Serena growled, as she gave her lock another try. 

" Hey guys. Knew you would be here." A petite girl piped up as she stood on the other side of Serena. 

" Hi, Amy!" Lita smiled. Her eyes widened at the sight of the black-blue haired girl with her arms loaded with books. 

" Not you too!" Serena groaned, as she gave her lock yet another attempt. 

" Lock trouble?" a blonde smirked as she skipped up. Her blonde hair bounced from her red bow tied loosely around some of her hair. 

" Mina? Even you?" Serena wailed. " Stupid locker!" she cried angrily, slamming her fist against the pale yellow locker. 

" Hey, careful with my locker. I may not like it very much but I don't want a dent in it, blondie." A silky voice exclaimed behind her. 

" Your locker?" Serena yelped eyes widened. Her eyes traveled up the locked and reached the plate that showed its number. 

" 501. Wrong locker." She groaned, hitting her head on the locker. 

" Careful! Although its empty, that head may do some damage." The voice teased. 

Serena's head snapped up. " You be quiet! Your stupid locked caused me to be late!" she shouted. 

" Please. It was your own fault. Try number 500 miss, and leave my poor defenseless locker alone." The voice retorted back. 

Serena shifted over a bit, and dialed the numbers on her lock. Like magic, the lock opened. With a sigh, Serena pulled it out, and unlocked her locker. " Eeeps." She cried, as a few enveloped fell out. She stooped to pick them up. As she collected four, she spied an abandoned one. She pulled at it, but it was stuck under a boot-clad foot. " Hey, shift over boot boy." She ordered. 

" This foot?" a voice said above her amusingly. The foot tapped against the envelope, leaving a mark. 

" Hey! Be nice and MOVE!" Serena cried. 

The body shifted downwards, till its owner's head was the same height as Serena. She found herself staring into dark blue eyes, sparkling with mischief. He reached under his foot, and lifted the envelope out. 

" Next time. Ask nicely." He said, before tapping the envelope on Serena's nose. Taking the red envelope, he got up, and began packing up his things to leave. 

" Hey! Give me back my envelope!" Serena cried, lounging at the boy. 

" No way blondie. Back off. It was in my territory." The boy teased. He tossed the envelope into his locker. 

" Gimmie!" Serena yelled. She wrenched opened the locker, and peered inside. 

" Hey!" the boy shouted. His attempts to move the blonde failed. 

" Let's see, books, comb, bag, papers, pencil, aha! A red envelope." Serena thought triumphantly, pulling it out. 

The boy's face paled. " No, that's the wrong envelope." He said, trying to reach for it. 

" Nuh uh. Liar." Serena stuck out her tongue, as she put the envelope into her bag. 

" No seriously, blondie. Give it back." He said seriously, looking nervously around. 

" Its not blondie. My name's Serena." She replied, narrowing her eyes. 

" Fine. Serena, please give me back my envelope." He said, exasperatedly. 

" No. What's your name?" Serena asked curiously. 

" Darien. Darien Shields. Now can I have my envelope?" asked, he holding his hand out for the envelope. 

" Nice to met ya, Darien. Now I have to go. See ya!" Serena smiled, shaking his hand. Serena zipped up her backpack, and slammed her locker closed. She put her lock in it and turned, looking for her friends. They were nowhere in sight. " Must be outside." She thought. 

" Serena! Honest, that's my envelope!" was all she heard before she left the building. 

" Creep." She thought, shaking her head.

" What took you so long?" an ebony haired girl screamed at her. 

" Chill, Raye. Some jerk thought he had my envelope. Let's go." Serena sighed, walking down the school steps. 

" Envelope?" Mina asked, falling into step with Serena. 

" Oh you know, with Valentine's Day coming up and stuff." Serena said absently. 

" Huh?" Mina asked, confused by Serena's vagueness. 

" Big competition each year, for Serena to be their date." Lita smirked. 

" Yeah, like starting a month ahead of time, guys start asking her." Amy smiled, from her book. 

" I don't see why." Raye muttered. 

" Hey!" Serena exclaimed. 

" It's true." Raye teased. 

" Why is it such a big competition?" Mina asked."Being new to this school is confusing." She thought.

" Oh, Serena got this big rep since her freshmen, of turning down all these guy's invitations for the Valentine's Dance. Ever since her freshman year when she said no to the most popular guy in the freshman class, all these guys want her." Lita smirked again. 

" It's not fair! Can't they understand no?!" Serena wailed, walking into the café. 

" Obviously not." Amy murmured, sitting down. 

" I guess I can see why they all clamor for her attention." Mina thought, as she observed Serena. Serena was a sight easy on the guy's eyes. With her long wavy blonde hair and wide, sparkling blue eyes that girls would kill for. She was fit too, being an athlete and other curves inherited in the family. 

" Let's eat!" Serena cried. 

" What'll it be?" the waiter asked.

" I'll have a strawberry milkshake, large fries, chicken nuggets, a slice of marble cheesecake, and a fruit salad." Serena ordered. 

" God, that's a lot." Mina cried, staring at Serena's trim body. 

" Oh, that's nothing." Raye muttered into Mina's ear. 

Mina's eyes widened. Serena was certainly a person full of surprises. 

" Oh, that was a lot of homework!" Serena groaned, rubbing her sore muscles from being hunched over her desk. 

It was nighttime and Serena had finally finished all her homework. She went to her bed, and flopped down, staring at the starry sky. 

" Mrow?" her black cat said, jumping onto Serena's stomach. 

" Hi Luna." Serena cuddled the cat. Suddenly she sat up frowning. " I feel like I'm forgetting something." She thought, eyebrows drawn together. Serena looked around the room. Her eyes narrowed onto her backpack. " Oh right. The envelopes. Might as well read them." She sighed. She took out the five envelopes, including the one she wrestled from that jerk Darien. 

"_Dear Serena, _

_I know Valentine is coming soon, so please say you've made the right choice this year. Please be my date for the Dance, I'll make it worthwhile. Although we don't talk often, I know we will have much to say on our date. Please say yes._

_Waiting by your side, Melvin Ontario." _

_ _

" Got that right. We don't talk at all. Who is Melvin?" Serena thought, before tossing the envelope into the trashcan. 

" Hey Serena! The V-day dance is coming and so how about this year it's you and me? I'll be waiting for your answer, and please let it be yes.

_Your bud, Dennis Holtzman." _

_ _

" Dennis Holtzman." Serena thought. Then she rolled her eyes. " Oh right. That short boy who always complains about others teasing him about his height, but makes fun of others. No way." She sighed, crumpling it up. 

The other two were just as bad. Finally Serena reached the envelope she wrestled so hard for. " I don't know why, I wanted the envelope so much." Serena sighed. She frowned at the red envelope. Then she turned it over and over and over. " What's wrong with this envelope?" Serena thought, staring at the envelope intensely. 

~Flashback~ 

As she collected four, she spied an abandoned one. She pulled at it, but it was stuck under a boot-clad foot. " Hey, shift over boot boy." She ordered. 

" This foot?" a voice said above her amusingly. The foot tapped against the envelope, leaving a mark. 

~*~*~*~*~

" Serena! Honest, that's my envelope!" was all she heard before she left the building.

~ End of Flashback~ 

" Maybe if was his stupid envelope." Serena sighed, opening it. " It doesn't have a footprint but it doesn't hurt to look." She pulled out a cream colored paper, folded in half. As she opened it, red glitter exploded in the air. " Surprise. Maybe this guy would be okay after all." She giggled. 

_"November 4,2000_

_Serena, _

_I know I don't know you very much, but we do have classes with each other. Everyday seeing your bright smile and cheery face makes my day go by with much ease and happiness. I know your reputation, and was worried about writing an invitation to you; after all, I have about 1% chance of you saying yes. But we have a month till the V-day Dance. I'm not asking for a date to it, because I don't know much about you. I just know how much I love your cheery attitude and want to get to know you better. How about a date to the movies or something sometime? _

_ _

_Sincerely, Darien Shields_

PS- I don't even know if I'm going to give you this! But if I do by any courageous chance, forgive me I don't have any more courage to ask for your phone number. " 

_ _

" January 4th?!" Serena shrieked. " He's had this for over a three months!" she smiled. " Well, maybe it was a good chance, I looked through his locked for this. Maybe I will take him up with his offer." She thought. 

To be continued………….only if I get enough reviews. This was only sorta a teaser. Just a sudden pop up idea! ^_^ __


	2. Chapter Two

Ch.2 ~ Red Envelopes~ 

Red Envelopes Ch.2 

" Oh, god. She has the envelope. Oh, god." Darien moaned, as he laid bed that night. He ran his fingers through his tangled up ebony hair and reminiscence the day he meet Serena. It was the first day of school, the first time he ever walked into the high school. He was scared but of course he didn't show it. 

_ _

_" 202…202." Darien whispered to himself staring at his schedule. _

_" 202." A voice chirped behind him. _

_Darien turned around. A perky blonde beamed at him. She pointed up. "202" she smiled. She flounced into the room, grabbing his hand. _

_" Hey Serena!" everyone chorused. _

_" Hey guys!" she grinned back. She hauled Darien in front of her. " Guys, this is a new student here. So be nice. Or else." Serena narrowed her eyes. Then she burst out laughing. _

_" Hey! What's your name?" a few of the classmates gathered around him. Serena gave him a wink and walked off into her own group. _

_ _

" Why?" he sighed. Suddenly, Darien sat up. " I wonder who gave her that red envelope." He murmured. He walked over to his backpack, which was leaning against his oak desk. The same oak desk he sat slaving over, trying to write the perfect letter to Serena. He unzipped the side pocket and took the foot-marked red envelope out. 

_Serena, _

_I was wondering if you would like to go to the Valentine's Dance with me. We could do something before or after, like dinner? I hope you say yes, I would really enjoy your company. _

_Sincerely, Andrew Fathom _

" Andrew?!" Darien whispered in disbelief. His best friend Andrew…his first friend at the high school…the guy he sits with at lunch…his basketball buddy…mainly his best friend Andrew asked his one and only crush to the Valentine's Dance. 

" Can this get any worse?" Darien groaned, putting his head in his hands. He grabbed his English Lit book, hoping to distract his mind, and sat down amidst the pillows of his bed. He opened it, and closed it. " He's my best friend. I mean if he really likes Serena, then I can't stand in the way. But…Serena has to like him first. Does that mean I should be competing Andrew for Serena…or should I just let Serena decide?" Darien thought out loud. He stared at the cover of his English, A Midsummer Night's Dream. " Great. More guys fighting over a girl. Maybe this will help me think of something." He thought, as he opened the book once again and became engrossed in it. 

" Should I call him? Wait no. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Hey! I'll give him his red envelope back, but I'll put in my own little note…yea…" Serena jumped up from her bed and began composing her own letter in a red envelope to Darien. 

" Faries. Just grand. That helps me a lot." Darien sighed, as he flung the book to the ground. A purple note fluttered from it, as the book was thrown open to the ground.

" What is it?" Darien thought, as he picked up the folded little note. 

_Darien, _

_I know this may seem a little unorthodox but I was wondering if maybe you would go to the Valentine's Dance with me? _

_Raye _

_ _

" Raye?" Darien asked in confusion. " Oh right. Serena's friend." He remembered, nodding his head. His head bolted up, as it dawned on him. " Serena's friend asked me to the dance?" he groaned. 

To be Cont'd……….. depending on the reviews……. 

* Thanks buds for all those reviews for the first chapter!! ^_^ I hope I get more for this one, and sorry for the delay…but its SUMMER! Yay! =0 ) 


	3. Chapter Three

Red Envelopes 3 

Red Envelopes 3 

" I hate mornings," Serena groaned, as she lifted her head up from her desk. " Hey." She muttered, as she peeled the pink piece of paper stuck to her forehead. " Lunaaa" she whined, as Serena cracked her back and got up from the hard chair, and saw her cat sleeping blissfully in the middle of her very tempting looking bed. 

" Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg!" her alarm clock, shrilled, as Serena was about to plunge into the inviting covers of her bed. 

" I hate mornings." Serena repeated as she slowly turned around and trudged to the bathroom. 

" Good morning Darien!" Andrew beamed as his tired looking best friend. " Muffin?" he asked perkily as he walked into Darien's room. 

" Wha?" Darien asked, squinting his eyes as Andrew snapped the blinds up from the windows. " Did you just call me muffin?!" Darien exclaimed, as he rubbed his fists against his half opened eyes. 

" Yes, muffin. Would you like a muffin?" Andrew laughed, as he waved a warm chocolate muffin in Darien's face. 

" Eck." He replied, pushing the muffin away. 

" Its chocolate." Andrew sang, waving the muffin back and forth. 

" On the other hand…" Darien grabbed it, as he walked unsteadily to the bathroom. 

" I am going to be late!!!" Serena wailed, as she scrambled around her room, stuffing school supplies in her backpack. " Now why didn't I pack this stuff up yesterday!?" she muttered. " Oh yea…" she remembered, as she made a quick stop to pick up the red envelope before dashing downstairs. 

" Morning sweetheart." Her mother chirped, as she stood by the door. "Two minutes." She smiled, as she held up two brown paper bags.

" Thanks, love you." Serena said quickly and kissed her mom on the cheek, as she grabbed the paper bags and ran out the front yard. 

" So, what's new?" Andrew asked, as they walked down the street to school. 

" Coffee" Darien replied grumpily as he plucked Andrew's cup and took a few sips. " Ahh.." he smiled, as he felt the caffeine rush through his body. 

" Oh, no. The vampire is showing his teeth!" Andrew laughed, even as Darien finished the coffee and punched him on the arm. 

" Quiet peasant." Darien grinned. " What did you-" Darien started to ask. 

" Darien!" a voice called behind him. 

Darien spied purple black hair from the corner of his eye. " As I was saying-" Darien pretended not to hear, even as Andrew gave him a curious look, and cocked his head to the side. 

" DARIEN!" a hand grabbed his shoulder. Darien spun around to have a glimpse of hurt in the blue eyes. " Wait, blue?" Darien thought. 

" Hi Darien." Serena smiled sheepishly, as she bit her bottom lip and nudged a pebble with her toe. 

" Hey." Darien smiled back, feeling the blush crawl up his neck from thinking that it was Raye. He looked above Serena's head and saw a gaggle of girls leaning in, trying to hear what they were saying. " Oh, there's Raye." He thought, as he spied the usual lavender black hair and the annoyance in her brown eyes. 

"-and I just wanted to say I'm sorry and here." Serena finished miserably, as she noticed that Darien's attention was wavering towards Raye. She thrust the red envelope in his hand, and walked off, willing the tears to not fall. " Ouch, she said as she bumped into a hard chest. 

" Oh, hi Andrew." She muttered, as she continued walking dejectedly. 

Darien blinked as a red envelope was pushed in his hands. He groaned to himself, as he realized what an idiot he was. " I was staring at her friend, while she…argghh. But I don't like Raye! Idiot, idiot, idiot.." Darien thought, as he hit his head on the wall. 

Andrew blinked, as he looked from the cheerless body of Serena walking off, with her group in tow, to his best buddy banging his head against the wall." Ah, Darien?" he asked. 

" Idiot, idiot, idiot." Darien continued. 

" Darien?" Andrew blinked. 

" Idiot, idiot.." Darien droned on. 

" Muffin?" Andrew attempted to get his buddy back into reality. 

" Idiot!!" Darien gave his head an exceptional hard hit. " Oww.." he reeled back from the wall, in pain, clutching his forehead. 

" What's in the envelope?" Andrew pointed at the crumped red thing in Darien's clutches. 

" Nothing lets go." Darien sighed, as he ripped the envelope up and tossed it in the nearest trashcan. 

-_- awww, poor Darien and bad move buddy! Well, TO BE CONTIUNED!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!! Luv lots! ~ Jo 

PS- (Haven't done this in awhile) Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its characters. 


	4. Chapter Four

Red Envelopes 4

Red Envelopes 4

" Therefore without conviction…" Mrs. Ashley droned on, whacking the board with her pointer to prove her point.

" La de dum…" Serena hummed under her breath, doodling on her binder.

*** RING ***

" Okay, class! Remember to finish chapters five and six!" Mrs. Ashley attempted to yell over the loud conversations of her students. " Oh, forget it." She muttered, and began to erase the board.

" Hey Serena!" Andrew called, as he spotted the blonde in the hallway.

Serena swung around, her blonde hair flying catching the sunlight from the windows. " Oh, hi Andrew." Serena replied, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

Andrew ran up, dodging other students, till he was able to walk along with Serena down the hall. " So, have you decided who you'll go with to the dance?" Andrew grinned. 

Serena tensed. Once again, her eyes glazed over as she remembered what happened this morning. 

" Serena?" Andrew tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

Serena jumped, and crashed back into reality. " Um… I don't know. I'll probably go stag." She smiled tightly.

Andrew's eyes flickered. " Oh." He retorted, and was silent. 

In quiet, they walked down the hall side by side. Andrew glanced over at Serena, and his eyes read in some of her doodles on her white binder. Raising an eyebrow, he opened his mouth to ask Serena about them.

" Oh this is my classroom. Thanks for walking with me, Andrew." Serena gave him a slight grin. Before he could say anything, she walked through the door. 

With a slight frown on his face, Andrew walked halfway down the hall before something important hit him. Running back to the door where Serena went into, Andrew ran in just before the bell rang. Shaking his head, he sat down. " I can't believe I forgot Serena and I have the same class this period." 

" Ow." Darien stared at the window reflection of himself. Lightly, he touched the bruise on his forehead. With a sigh, he turned away from the window and tried to pay attention to his teacher. After a few minutes of staring at the teacher with a slightly interested look on his face, Darien slumped down in his chair, knowing that his attention span would not hold. Letting his jet-black hair fall into his eyes, he closed his eyes, and thought back to the morning. Frowning, he tried to remember each detail, feeling as if he was missing something. 

* RING *

" I GOT IT!" Darien shouted. Fortunately for Darien, the bell had rung at the same time and not many students heard him, although some odd glances where directed to him. With a happy smile, Darien walked briskly toward the door. 

" Oh Darien?" his teacher, Mr. Palmer, beckoned him towards the desk. 

" Yes?" Darien replied impatiently, eager to get out. 

Mr. Palmer leaned his elbows on his desk, and clasped his hands together. A big smile was spread on his face. " I am so happy that you understand the new formula taught today." He chirped.

" Eh?" Darien's eyes stared at the excited old man.

Mr. Palmer rested his head on his clasped hands. " I know how hard this subject is for students, and I was so excited to hear your exclamation over your comprehension for the formula." Mr. Palmer practically bubbled out in his enthusiasm.

" Oh." Darien hung his head, biting back his laughter at his teacher's misunderstanding. " After all, nothing bad could happen from this." He thought, with a shrug. 

" So, I'm anticipating the wonderful grade from your exam tomorrow! I know from your enthusiasm today, you won't disappoint me." Mr. Palmer grinned. " You should go. You'll be late for lunch." 

" Yes sir." Darien walked out the door in shock. " Exam?" he whispered, face pale. " I didn't even pay attention today!" he groaned. The thought of hitting his head on the wall tempted him, but he held back. " I might need whatever brain cells I have left to study." He sighed, walking down the deserted hallway to lunch.

" Serena! Hello?" Mina waved her hand across Serena's eyes, which were staring out the lunch window. 

" Mmmm?" Serena answered back. 

" What's wrong with her?" Raye frowned, as she set her lunch down. 

Mina shrugged. " Pudding Serena?" Mina asked, holding out the container. 

" Neeeeeeh." Serena answered, eyes glued to the breezy outdoors. 

" Serena?" Lita questioned at her lack of communication.

Serena stood up quickly. " I think I'll take a walk." She announced. Turning a sharp heel, she walked stiffly outside, hugging her binder.

" It's so nice outside." Serena inhaled the crisp air and smiled. Closing her eyes for a moment she felt in peace. "Ooofff" she cried as she bumped into a body and flew. 

" Se-Ser-SERENA?" Darien stammered. 

His hair was a mess, blowing all over the place, but somehow he still looks incredibly…incredible. Serena sighed. " Hey. How are you?" she asked him dryly.

" I…I…" Darien stared at the shredded red envelope in his hands.

" Oh!" Serena's eyes sprung tears as she saw the ripped scarlet pieces in his hand.

" I…I…" Darien was not in an articulate mood. " I want to know if you would like to go to the dance with me." He rushed.

Serena gasped.

Raye gasped.

Andrew gasped.

The whole school, how happened to run outside from seeing Serena trip and fly, gasped. 

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: heh… I couldn't help adding that last bit. You know what? I love my computer!! I almost lost this chapter but it got put in the RESCUED file!! Oh thaaaaaank you!! Please **REVIEW**!! And no! I don't own SM!


	5. Chapter Five

Red Envelopes 5

Serena blinked rapidly for a few times. She sat up Indian style and dusted off her clothes. A few moments passed, and everyone held his or her breath. Serena cleared her throat. " Pardon?" her voice came out like a squeak. 

Darien let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He blushed and stared into her azure eyes. " Would you like to go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?" he asked shyly. 

Serena's jaw fell, giving everyone an unattractive look at the insides of her mouth. Mina coughed loudly, and brought Serena back onto earth. She gave Darien a bright smile, and squealed. " Yes!" she replied, giving him a big hug. 

It was Darien's turn to have his jaw fall. " Really?" he asked, astound. 

" Yes, you silly goose. Come on," Serena grinned, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the crowds. 

They walked down the worn dirt road that winded itself around the tall trees of the forest behind their school. 

" – so, that was when I realized what was in the red envelope," Darien concluded. They had been walking and sorting out their misunderstandings. 

*** RING ***

" Oh no!" they cried simultaneously. 

" I completely forgot! Let's go!" Darien said, grabbing Serena's hand and running quickly.

" Darien, Darien…Darieeeen! Hold…uh, watch out for that- Darieeeeen! That…that…jump! No, hold- wait! Halt! Cease! HOLD IT!" Serena shouted, trying to stop. She tried to use her other hand to grab onto Darien's belt, but missed and grabbed a certain body part that shall remain nameless. 

Darien stopped so quickly that Serena bumped into him. His face was beet red. " Uh, Serena?" he asked quietly. 

Serena looked at where her hand was, and hastily removed it. " I was going for your belt," Serena murmured to him, her face a deep crimson color. 

A/N: hehe…I'm so evil. Anways, I can't wait to finish this, but I have no time right now, so just enjoy this one page for the time being. I want to thank ALL of you for your encouragements, and I will update ALL of my fics as soon as I can! REVIEW please! ~ Jo

Continued….

***AHEM*** 

Serena and Darien jumped a foot in the air, still holding hands. Turning quickly around, Darien saw Mr. Palmer staring at him with his glasses on the tip of his nose. Face pasty white, Darien cleared his throat before talking. " Hello, Mr. Palmer. Uh, what brings you here?" 

Mr. Palmer pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose and said, " I'm on lunch duty. Class is to start soon, so get going." 

Darien breathed a sigh of relief. " He hadn't seen what Serena did after all," Darien thought. 

As Mr. Palmer began walking away, Darien and Serena looked at each other relief in their faces. They began laughing helplessly, until a voice cut through. " Oh one more thing Darien?" 

They quickly shut their mouths, and Darien's head snapped up. Mr. Palmer was back. " Yes?" Darien inquired heart drumming.

 Mr. Palmer walked close and whispered in his ear, " I saw that move from your girlfriend. You sly dog you. She's a keeper," With a wink and a slight punch on Darien's arm, Mr. Palmer began walking back whistling a little tune. 

Turning to face Serena, Darien saw that she heard what Mr. Palmer said. " Don't even dare laugh," he growled at her. 

With a straight face, Serena just shook her head and starting walking back to school. After a few minutes of silence, Serena broke it. " So I'm a keeper eh?" she asked wickedly, eyes gleaming. 

AN: And that's a wrap for this chapter! Chapter 6 will be out as soon as possible!! Thanks everyone for their reviews! (PS: if you can't review for this chapter, hint: review for another chapter but talk about this one, because everyone should know I LOVE reviews!!! ^^;;)

 Oh yea! Please check out my new fic, Of Mockingbirds & Mimics I !! -_- Not many people having been reading it, and it has been a blow to my big ego. ^^;; 


	6. Chapter Six

Red Envelopes 6

Darien grabbed Serena. She laughed and shrieked. " Of course you're a keeper," he whispered gently into her ear as he set her down lightly. 

Leaning her head against his chest, she smiled and took in the aroma of spice and roses. " Yeah?" she whispered.

" Yeah," Darien answered, lifting her face up with his finger under her chin. Slowly, he leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. 

" Like chocolate," Serena thought as she caught her lips with his once more time. 

Darien drew her close. " I'll never let go," he thought as he felt her snuggle deeper into him. 

* APPLAUSE * * CATCALLS * * HOOTS *

Darien let go so suddenly that Serena almost fell. 

" Ahh…" she held her head, dizzy from the sudden spin and kisses. 

Students, teachers, and all were staring at them through every window from all three levels of the school. 

" Hi Serena!" a girl shouted.

" Hi!" Serena laughed.

" Ahem! Time for class." The principal yelled over all the shouts. 

Red faced, Darien and Serena walked back in hand in hand. Looking back one more time, Darien could have sworn he saw Mr. Palmer giving him a wink and a thumb up through his window. 

~ Valentine's Day Comes and All is Hectic ~ 

" Know all about your reputation, and now its bound to be a heartbreak situation," Serena sang in the shower. Stopping in mid scrub she frowned. " Stupid reputation," she muttered and switched to another station. 

~ 

" But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time I'm where you are," the radio sang. 

Darien grinned sheepishly, " True." Walking out of his shower, Darien wrapped a towel around his bottom and couldn't resist looking, inside the red envelope one more time, before he gets dressed. Beaming, Darien scanned the note Serena wrote him. The note that got fished out of the trash can after school and tapped painfully back together. Another note fluttered to the ground when he was slipping his note back onto his bookshelf. 

" Hm?" Darien murmured. He opened it, and scrutinized it for a name. '_Raye_' 

" Oh right," he thought. " I forgot to say something back to her." Still frowning he got dressed. 

" I hope nothing goes wrong," he whispered under his breath, as he left his house and locked the door. 

~ 

" Please, please, please," Serena prayed under her breath, as she sat on a stool in her kitchen. " Mom do I looked okay?" she asked nervously for the fiftieth time.

" Sere, you look wonderful," her mother sighed drying the dishes. 

Serena picked up a spoon and looked at herself. " Ahh!" she screamed. " I look bloated!" she wailed. 

Serena's mother sighed once again. She turned the spoon around briskly. 

" Oh whew," Serena laughed lightly. " That's better."

Sammy rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink. " By the way, Sere, there's a rip in your dress," he smirked.

" Where! Where?" Serena cried, twirling around trying to find it. She inspected her pale pink outfit. " Hmm," she looked over the stretchy tub top and flared out long skirt. " Sammy! I don't see a rip!" Serena seethed. 

" Oh," Sammy munched on a cookie. "Darien probably won't notice it then," he shrugged evilly. 

" MOM!" Serena wailed. 

" YOU LOOK FINE!" Serena's mother replied exasperated. 

" Ta-da!" Serena's father waltzed into the kitchen. " I'm ready Serena," he sang. 

" Uh…what?" Serena replied a bit nervous. " Mother, what is he talking about?" she whispered urgently. 

Her mother frowned slightly. " What are you talking about dear?" she asked her dressed up husband patiently. 

" You honestly didn't expect me to let our daughter go out with some strange boy do you? I'm taking her!" he answered, as if it was the most ridiculous question ever asked. 

" Darling, I'm sure Serena wanted to go with her friends; people who are her age. You are staying home," Serena's mother told her husband patiently and slowly as if he were a child. 

" My dear you are mistaken," he replied through clenched teeth. 

* DING DONG *

" Bye!" Serena bolted. 

" Now wait just a darn second young lady," her father shouted.

" Here's a dollar Sammy. Do your thing," Serena rushed, and slammed the door. 

Sammy smiled, folded the dollar into his pocket, and stuffed a cookie into his mouth. His father rushed past him and ran into him. And thusly, Sammy began his acting. * cough * cough * * gag * * wretched wail *

" Sammy?" his father asked concerned. " Are you alright?" he questioned, as his son collapsed onto the floor and faced turned red. " Ilene! Get in here! There's something wrong with Sammy!" he cried. " Son? SON?" he shouted.

Ilene smiled in the kitchen. She peeked out the window and saw her daughter and date dashing away. 

" ILENE!" her husband cried. 

She whistled a happy tune and proceeded to stop her son's acting. 

TO BE CONT'd…….

A/N: Okay, this wasn't probably as good as it should have been. *sigh * I don't know where my muse is these days. Anyways, in your REVIEW can you please tell me?: 

1) If you would like my to add some more twists so that this develops into more chapters, or to just have a dance and a happy ending and end at 7 chapters. 

2) If you liked how I spaced out the scene in the kitchen or how it is in the kissing scene above and my previous chapters.

3) If you like me writing humor/romance fics or romance/drama/suspense fics. 

4) And your ideas, comments, etc! 

*** Please read MAKANNA's fic 'Governor Squares'


	7. Chapter Seven

Red Envelopes 7

" Remind me again, why we're running?" Darien panted as they ran underneath the pools of orange glows of the streetlights. 

Serena stopped, and dropped Darien's hand. She rolled her eyes. " Duh! Because my dad would have shot you, put you on a post for all the other guys to see, and then cheerfully escort me to the dance!" she explained, using dramatic hand motions.

Darien scratched his head and gave a nervous cough. " Uh…Serena?" he began.

" What?" Serena looked up, and began to laugh. She clutched her stomach, as she began to giggle harder. 

" What?" now it was Darien's turn to ask irritably. 

" You…you…you look green!" Serena burst out in another peel of laughter. 

" P-pardon?" Darien stammered. He looked down at his tux. It was true. Bathe in orange light his suit did look green. He shuddered in horror of what his hair would look like. He glared at Serena, who seemed to have trouble breathing every time she looked at him. And no, he was sure it wasn't because of his breathtakingly gorgeous looks, as Serena clutched at the streetlamp pole to stop herself from falling down. " Let's go," he said gruffly, grabbing her hand. 

They were pretty close to the school, and Serena was able to calm herself now that there weren't any orange street lamps near. She remembered something. " What did you have to tell me before?" she asked. 

" Oh yea," Darien sighed. " Um, Serena…did you know that I can drive?" he inquired. 

" Eh…" Serena scrunched up her face. 

" Well, I drove to your house! That's why I asked you before why we were running!!" Darien exploded. 

" Eh…" Serena coughed. " Well, it's not my fault! Why didn't you tell me before we began that 2 mile sprint!?" she snapped back. 

" When a girl runs at me at 80 miles per hour and grabs my hand, and continues to run at 80 miles per hour, it's kind of hard to stop and mention the red car that's parked in the driveway!" Darien fired back. 

Serena pouted. She grabbed Darien's hand, and pulled herself close. They continued walking until they reached the school entrance. " I wasn't going 80 mph. More like 70," she teased. 

" What?" Darien asked confused, at her sudden calm behavior. 

Serena looked up at him shyly. " Well…it's Valentine's Day. Couples shouldn't be fighting," she said. And with that, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, pulled him closer, and walked into the school. 

" Couple?" Darien thought confused. He frowned. " What?" he thought, all confused. The sudden change of events was hard on his one-track mind. " S-Serena?" he asked. 

" Hm?" Serena looked up, and smiled at the cute confused look on his face. 

" We're a couple?" he asked naively. 

Serena blushed. She shrugged, and her eyes darted at the few scattered couples that were there already. 

" Because I don't mind," Darien said, as his smooth attitude took over his confused one. He leaned over and was about to kiss her, when someone clapped him on the shoulder. 

" Darien!" someone chuckled. 

" What!" Darien turned around aggravated. 

" Hey," Andrew said casually. " Can I talk to you for a minute?" he pulled Darien away without his consent. 

" What is it?" Darien asked concerned. His usually sickeningly cheerful friend had a worried look on his face. 

" I brought Mina, and I don't know how to act around her! She's…so smiley!" Andrew sighed.

Darien suppressed his laughter. " Uh…Andrew? I hate to break it to you but your very smiley yourself," he laughed. 

Andrew scowled. " Well, what I meant to tell you, was that Raye's coming up the steps, and she seemed quite…murderous about something. Mina tells me she kept on muttering, ' Darien' while she was in the car with her," Andrew winced. 

Darien's face turned white. " I'll be fine," he reassured himself, not Andrew.   
Andrew nodded, sure that the response was for him. " Sure," he replied, falsely cheerful. " I should get back to Mina, and you to Serena," he said. 

Darien walked away. A soft song began, as the lights dim, and a crowd began to form on the dance floor. " Let's go," he whispered to Serena, pulling her away from the circle of friends that included Raye. 

Ooh, I got a crush on you

I hope that you feel the way that I do

I get a rush

When I'm with you

Ooh, I got a crush on you

A crush on you 

The music faded, as Darien pulled Serena closed and began to speak lowly. " So, you got my red envelope," he whispered. 

" Yea," Serena smiled, and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

Darien's face began to turn red. 

" What is it?" Serena asked, noticing his sudden blush. 

" You think…" Darien said slowly, " That maybe…" 

Serena looked up curiously, as his face began to turn into a deeper shade of red. 

" That maybe you can be my girl? I know about your reputation, but I was just wondering. You know, if you would want…to be just _my_ girl?" Darien asked in a rush. 

I will always want you

I will always love you

I've got a crush…

Darien stared nervously at her as the song faded away, and a new song came up. 

Serena began to smile. " Yea…as long as your promise to be just _my_ guy. No one else's," she teased. 

Darien began to smile too. " I promise," he whispered, and pulled her close to kiss her. " Oh yea," he said as he pulled her away for a bit. " I do have a necklace for you…but it's in my car." 

Serena scowled at him.

Darien held his hands up. " Hey, you'd be wearing it now, if you didn't-" Darien got interrupted, when Serena simply closed his mouth with hers. 

* WHISTLES * HOOTS * CATCALLS * 

" You guys can never kiss in private can you?" Andrew laughed from his position nearby. 

Serena and Darien laughed, as some of the crowd began to move away from the dance floor, as a fast song came on.

Darien laughed harder, as he saw Mr. Palmer giving him two-thumbs up, winking, and smiling furiously. His laughter stopped short, as he saw Raye walking determinedly towards him. 

To Be Cont'd!! 

A/N: I'm feeling better now! I was sick before. Sorry for the lateness of the new chapter! This fic will end in oh…one or two chapters, depending on my mood. I don't know if orange light on black would turn it green, but I was just staring at my orange streetlamps and the idea popped in my head! Don't flame if it doesn't happen! Review please! Happy New Years! 

* Check out Makanna's ch.3 of Governor's Square!   

* The song was "Crush" by Mandy Moore 


	8. Chapter Eight

Red Envelopes 8

Darien pulled Serena closer to him instinctively. Serena looked at him, wonder in her eyes.

Raye stopped in front of them, with a swish of her short ensemble that consisted of black hip huggers and a lacy blood-red top. " Can I talk to Darien for a minute?" she asks, a piece of her long ebony hair twined around her index finger. 

" Sure, Raye," Serena said slowly, confused. She pulled herself out of Darien's arms, and walked over to a group of friends. 

Darien and Raye walked off towards the row of chairs by the wall, with a word. He motioned for her to sit down on the hard black chair next to the one he was sitting on. " So…" he prompted, still looking at Serena through the corner of his eyes. 

Raye slapped his cheek slightly. " Pay attention," she said softly, with amusement in her eyes. " Listen, I just wanted to say to ignore the note I sent you before," she said, blushing, looking down at her hands. 

Darien nearly fainted with relief. " What note?" he said innocently, eyes twinkling. 

Raye smiled at him slightly. She gave him a trivial hug, and walked off. Apparently, there was this brown-haired boy waiting for her by the door. Placing her arm on his, they walked out the door, leaving behind the soft evening breeze. 

Darien leaned his head back against the wall. " Thank the Lord," he breathed. He opened his eyes, and found them staring at a squinted pair of blue eyes. " Serena!" he exclaimed surprised, looking into her frowning eyes. 

" What was that about?" she asked, scooting next to him.   

" Oh, nothing," Darien smiled at her. " Want to dance?" He stood up, stretched, and held out his hand to her. 

Serena stared him, eyes narrowed. She pressed her body to his. " Tell me," she begged. 

Darien chuckled. He wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her onto the dance floor. He leaned down and began to whisper the story into her ear, as they danced slowly to the music. 

_My mind is spinning round and around   
There's something special I have found   
Every time I close my eyes   
All I can think of is you and me_

Serena sighed contently, and leaned her head against Darien's shoulder, as they swayed along with the tune. 

Everything you do   
Everything that you do   
Makes me wanna go…  
Everything you say   
Everything that you say   
Makes me wanna go…

The school doors opened, bringing in with it the night wind. Serena's dress swirled around her legs, as she smiled up at Darien and ran her fingers through his hair. 

" SERENITY TENOR!!!!!!!!" a voice bellowed. In came her father stalking in, with his hair astray, her mother, and her brother in tow. 

They're trying to build a fence   
By saying that this won't last   
They tell me I don't have a chance   
That everything moves too fast

Serena stopped and stared at her family, mortified. She saw her mother's twinkling eyes, and smiled slightly. Her father looked like his head was ready to pop, as well as his eyes twitching with annoyance. Sammy was standing next to his mother, chewing on something. " Well, old plans never failed, so…" she thought. She reached down Darien's pockets. 

Darien's face turned red as he felt her slim hand sliding down his pants. He glanced at his girlfriend's father, and found that he had turned the color of a beet, and his nose was flared; looking remarkably like a bull. He felt his wallet slither up, and was even more surprised about that than the intrusion of the hand.  

Serena quickly opened the wallet behind Darien's back, facing away from the family, and inspected it. " $20 for a full public performance," Serena thought. She quickly took the crisp bill out, and put the wallet back into its rightful place. Through the corner of her eye, she saw Sammy watching her closely. She waved the bill lightly, making sure her father didn't see, but that her mother did. Though, her mother won't be bribed my money, she'll be bribed by any kind of romance for her daughter. 

* GASP * * WHEEZE * CHOKE * * EXTREME WRETCHED WAIL * *CHOKE *

"Sammy, not right now. I'm not going to buy this right now!" his father scolded. He didn't pay attention, and began walking towards the couple, fuming. 

* THUNK * Sammy had fallen onto the floor. 

" Oh my god, Sammy! Darling! Speak to me!" his mother, feigned terror, as she clutched her son to her. 

"Sammy?" his father now paid attention. Quickly, a crowd swarmed around them, blocking Serena and Darien's view. 

"Your family is amazing," Darien whispered into her ear, chuckling. 

" Yea…" Serena replied, smiling as she caught her mother's wink from between people's legs. 

But every time I close my eyes   
All I can think of is you and me

The noises faded out, as Serena concentrated on the music, and continued her dancing. 

That everything you do...   
Everything  
  
Everything you do   
Everything that you do...   
Everything you say   
Everything that you say

Even the music started to fade, as Darien drew Serena close to her, and the lights dimmed as their lips drew nearer. 

Serena stretched luxuriously, as she got up in the morning. Squinting, she peered at the sunrays streaming through the window. Sitting up, with her chin on her knees, she sighed; happily though, as she recalled the memories of yesterday night. " The kisses…" she thought, and squealed. " The…family," she remembered and nearly burst out laughing once again. Sammy, bless his little heart, had kept up his acting long enough for Serena and Darien to run out the back door after their kiss. 

Humming, Serena brushed her hair, and flounced down the stairs in her pajamas. As she stepped onto the last step, the mail came in through the slot of the door. "Yay! Mail!" Serena squealed. Jumping down the last step, she plopped herself down next to the pile of mail. Bending her head down, she skimmed through the addresses. " Junk…bill…junk…huh?" she thought, as the mail slot opened, and something came in. It floated down onto her head, and Serena reached up and looked at it. " A red envelope," she thought. She wrenched the door open. 

Standing there was Darien. Cheeks a bit flushed, he pointed handed her a rose. 

Taking it, Serena read the little tag on it. 'Read the red envelope' it said. So she did. 

_Had fun last night. Do you want to go on your first date with me today? I didn't wait 4 months to give this to you this time. Isn't this the red envelope above all your other red envelopes? _

Serena giggled. " Be right back," she mouthed, as she looked down and saw her bunny slippers. Putting the note back into the envelope, and with the envelope in hand, she skipped upstairs. Down the hall to her room, she ran into her dad. " Sorry!" she cried, as she skipped off. 

" Where are you going?" her dad demanded to know. " Is there a boy downstairs? Are you going on a date? What's that in your hand?" he fired questions, one after another. 

" The red envelope that's above all the other envelopes!" Serena called back. She went into her sunlight room, and twirled around, ecstatic. She smiled in the mirror, then back at the envelope. " That's what started it all," she thought. " Red envelopes." She hurried to the bathroom to get ready for her date. The sunlight danced through her window, and glanced off the red envelope lying on the dresser. 

The End. 

A/N: So, how'd you like it? Sorry, if it's too corny!! ^^;; Gaz is editing this, so the revised version will be up sometime soon! I hope! * hint * * hint * Gaz! Lol! Hoped you liked reading this, and thanks to everyone who **REVIEWED**! Leave your email address if you want to join my mailing list! I have lots of stories that need to be updated! * Jo * 

Song: _Everything that you_ do by M2M


End file.
